Question: Ashley has rowed her boat for a total of $63$ miles since she started rowing daily. She has been rowing $7$ miles each day. For how many days has Ashley been rowing?
Answer: The number of days that Ashley has been rowing is the total number of miles rowed divided by the number of miles rowed each day. $63\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days rowing}$ $63\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ miles per day} = 9\text{ days}$